


ImScared

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Found this on my laptop, Gen, figured might as well post it, probably, spoiler alerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up in this place... He had no idea why. But he got more than he bargained for in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ImScared

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my laptop and thought: 'Meh let's just post it.'

ImScared

He didn’t know how he’d ended up here. The only thing Richard knew at this moment was that he had an extreme headache when he woke up in this strange bed in the dimly lit room.

“Ugh, where am I?” he wondered loudly and stood up, to wander around the room. It was a small room. On the wall to the left was a table with a piece of paper and a pen. In the right corner stood a plant.

“Okay…” he muttered. He suddenly realized what was probably going on. He had been kidnapped. He panicked and sat down on the bed. “Oh god… Why… WHY?”

He saw a brown wooden door and started to hammer on it violently. “LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!”

He stopped when he heard a noise. It was something like a screeching noise that changed pitch every few seconds. He stepped back and bumped against the table with the paper on it. He read it. There were a few questions written on it

“What the…?” Richard grabbed the pen and looked at the first question.  
Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Underneath was a blank space. He thought. What happened yesterday? The only thing he could remember was… something loud. He wrote as an answer: “Something loud and noisy.”

Second question: Were you alone? Richard wasn’t sure, so he wrote “maybe” as the answer.

The third and last question: Are you scared? This made Richard angry. Of course he was scared. Some weirdo had probably kidnapped him and was asking him random questions that didn’t make sense. He ignored the question. That was all Richard could do.

“Where am I?” He checked the door again. It was open. Confused, Richard peered into a long narrow corridor. It was dark and he couldn’t see well but could make out the silhouette of a door. “Maybe my kidnapper just wanted to play some sick mind games. Maybe the exit’s over there.” He grinned, full with hope.

As he stepped into the darkness, he felt uneasy, as if there was something watching him. He passed three other doors before he reached what he assumed was the exit door. He opened it slowly and saw an empty room. He sighed, disappointed, as he stepped into the room.

“Shit.” That was the only thing he could say right now. He suddenly heard steps behind him and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure; then everything went black, and he felt himself falling…

He woke up in that strange room again. But something was different. There was writing on the wall saying “Day six,” and there was another piece of paper and a telephone on the table. Richard stood up from the bed and read it. It was a letter.

'Dear Richard Hammond:

You’re probably asking yourself, why you’re here. Who am I kidding of course you are asking yourself why you’re here. Well everything will be explained in time. But the reason I wrote this letter to you is simple: I have decided to spend the time you’re here playing a game with you. Hide and Seek mixed with tag. I was the shadowy figure you saw yesterday. So here are the rules: Yesterday was the first day. You have now only six days time to escape and find the exit. If you did it; good for you. If not then you get to stay here with me forever. I am really looking forward to it.  
Signed  
A friend'

PS: you didn’t answer my third question. Please do it Now.

Richard ripped the paper apart in his anger. His sight was blurred with tears. He saw the original paper and looked at the last question. Are you scared? His answer was an angry “Fuck you,” and he stormed out the door.

He decided to test the first door on his right. He stepped into the room and almost collapsed as he had the first time. The room was full of pictures of him, his family, and his friends, from the floor to the ceiling 

“What… is this?” He stepped deeper into the room and again heard that weird screeching noise. He tried to remind himself to look for the exit and searched the room for another door. Eventually he found a key on a stool. Since there was nothing else, he decided to leave this weird chamber behind, when he suddenly heard steps. He hid behind the door, just in time, as the figure stepped inside.

“Little Hamster… where are you hiding?” a male voice asked mockingly, looking around. Richard’s heart was pounding. He was afraid the kidnapper could hear him breathing. The door screeched as the person towered above him, smiling.

“Found… you…” he said, and Richard lost consciousness again.

When Richard woke up the next time, the headache had become worse. He blamed it on the dehydration. The sudden noise of the phone on the table startled him. With shaky hands he picked it up.

“H-hello?” he asked, insecure. He could hear a distorted voice sobbing. Maybe it was another victim.

“Listen, I am here too, you? Can you help me?”

A weird voice muttered something.

“I will help you, if you help me. You can trust me!”

The voice spoke again, and this time he could understand it:  
“Come… Back.”

“What?”

Silence. 

Richard tried to dial a number, but there was no reception. He sat on the bed. Maybe he could just stay here and wait for help.

He looked at the wall. Five days was written on it. There was also a note hanging there. He stood up and walked towards it, picking it up and reading it.

'Dear Richard:  
Your friends, your family they all know you are here. They are still looking for you trying to find a way to get you out of here. Staying in here won’t solve anything. You will only disappoint them.  
You don’t want this do you?  
Signed  
A friend'

“Son of a bitch…” Richard growled. One thing he could do, that he hadn’t done yet was to check his pockets for any clues on how he could’ve gotten here. The only thing that he found was the key from yesterday. He knew he had to go out and try to escape. So once again he opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

For some reason the hallway felt much colder and darker as he walked to the next door. His heart pounded, and the headache was getting worse with every second that passed. 

He unlocked the red door. It screeched slightly. Soon he was faced with another corridor that seemed to go nowhere. Having no other clue, he decided to go on. His vision was getting fussy and blurry. He felt sick. Really sick. Something was not right at all. He heard steps. He started to walk slightly faster. He soon reached a dead end. The sounds of the other steps didn’t stop and he tried to turn around and go back, when he noticed something. There was no hallway. He was trapped inside of a room, with no doors, no windows, and no lights. He was disoriented and alone.

“Oh god…” He was about to cry as the headache started to force him to the ground. “Make it stop… Please make it stop…” He felt tears running down his cheeks as he lay on the floor, his hand on his forehead. He heard the shadowy figure speaking “It’s not time yet.”

And the clicking of a pistol… 

It felt like waking up from a horrible nightmare. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. The headache hadn’t gotten any better, and the phone rang again.  
“Hello?” Richard asked, exhausted.

“Hamster...” He heard a familiar voice. Although the background was full of static, he still could hear that it was Jeremy.

“JEZZA!” Richard was overwhelmed with joy to hear his friend call him right now.

“Listen… Hang in there, okay? Everything will be all right… We all miss you, but you will be okay soon. Don’t worry…”

“Jezza, I’m scared. Some psycho kidnapped me, and I feel like I’m dying.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. But we are trying our best to get you back.”

“Thank you…” Richard said, and then Jeremy hung up. He looked for the writing on the wall that said how many days he had left. Four days Richard read aloud. He felt sicker with every step he took but still opened the door. Suddenly he saw the shadowy figure right in front of him. It grabbed him and whispered into his ear, “You’re not ready yet…”

Richard fought this time. Trying desperately to stay conscious to not faint again. If he could hang on just a little longer, maybe someone could find him. “No, I want to go…”  
“Richard, you are tired, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

“And everything hurts?”

“Yes… I want to sleep…”

“Why are you fighting against me so hard?” asked the shadowy figure

“I want to see them again… They mean so much to me…” Richard could feel his body going limp. His tormentor started laughing. He could hear himself whisper “No” over and over again.

“I am tired…” Richard muttered, and he fell to the floor.

It was dark in the room when he woke up. He made his way to the table, where he found a flashlight. The headache had gotten better, but he felt really tired. He turned on the flashlight and looked around. Suddenly he saw something on the wall that almost made his heart jump. It didn’t say three days it only said Today.

He also found another letter:

'Hello Richard  
I have figured you are ready to effectively escape. Good luck…  
Signed  
…  
Ps: Are you scared?'

Richard gulped and muttered: “Yes…” He opened the door again. He stopped and almost let out a scream. Blood-red writing covered the wall, reading “ImScared” over and over again.

“No…”

“I always knew you were scared…” He heard the figure giggle.

Richard ran for the door right in front of him. The closer he came the louder he could hear someone banging on the door and screaming his name. The closer he came the more voices he recognized. First Mindy, then Jeremy, and then James.

“They found me,” he thought to himself happily. He stood in front of the door now. But then the headache returned. The figure asked: “So it was loud and noisy.”  
“What are you talking about?”

“You weren’t alone…”

“I…”

“Come to me… I will make the pain go away.” The shadows of the figure disappeared, and Richard recognized the person: It was himself…

“No…”

“It hurts me as well. Out there everything will hurt, Richard…” Suddenly the face changed. It became pale. Richard looked at the distorted version of himself. It was pale now, bonier and extremely skinny. “I have suffered so much, Richard. Just like you…”

“Go away! You’re not real!”

“I Am rEAl rIchARD… hELpME…”

Richard opened the door.

“IT hUrTS…”

Richard felt the pain as well. It hurt to breathe, and the headache was unbearable. He was about to scream.

“ToO FaSt… SToP”

Richard remembered. The accident. It came back to him. The loud sound. The headaches. The unbearable pain in his limbs.

“ArE YOU hAPpy?”

Richard crawled out of the door, and everything turned black again. He heard that strange screeching, that turned into a steady beeping sound. Was he dead?

No.

Dead didn’t hurt so much. He dared to open his eyes. He lay in a hospital bed. There were some life support machines he didn’t know the name of. He also saw Mindy walking towards him, with Jeremy and James. Mindy hugged him and cried again. “Richard, how are you?”

“I’m… scared…”

The End


End file.
